1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-infection catheter and to a method of performing infection preventing catheter injections.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
Such a catheter arrangement is known from the printed Patent document WO91/06329. A filling and suction device with at least one active agent reservoir is furnished, wherein the total volume of the active agent reservoir corresponds exactly to the filling volume of the catheter. The volumes have to agree since on the one hand an active agent reservoir volume, which is smaller than the catheter filling volume, can lead to a penetration of active agent into the tip of the catheter and on the other hand an active agent reservoir, which is larger than he filling volume of the catheter, can lead to a penetration of active agent into the blood circulation of the patient and thus lead to a formation of resistance. In addition to the low production tolerances for the volume of the reservoir of active agent of the filling and suction device, the coordination of the filling and suction device to only one type of catheter of a defined filling volume is of disadvantage.